THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT
by Ariisa Nakamura
Summary: Setelah hampir 5 tahun menghilang. Kini Armin muncul kembali di hadapan Jean. Sebelum menghilang, ada yang sempat di nyatakan Armin. Tapi apakah semuanya Masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Apakah jean bisa kembali mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan 5 tahun yang lalu?
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction**

**Credit : Iyasama Hajime**

**Author : Ariisa Nakamura**

* * *

**WHEN THE STORY BEGIN ~**

**Chapter 1 : Got Cha.**

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari kesibukan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe untuk sekedar berbincang melepaskan rasa penat, ada juga yang pergi ke restoran untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat.

Contohnya pria yang satu ini. Kalian pasti mengenal pria yang akrab di panggil Jean ini. Dia adalah salah satu pegawai yang terkenal di kalangan pegawai wanita. Ia pegawai yang tekun dan pintar, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang membuat Jean terkenal dikalangan para wanita, wajahnya sungguh berada di atas rata-rata dari pegawai lainnya yang terkadang membuat pegawai pria lainnya , Inilah yang menjadi nilai plus bagi seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Siang ini, Jean berencana untuk makan siang di restoran dekat kantornya. Karena ebetulan, dia lupa membawa bekal makannya yang sudah di siapkannya tadi Pagi.

Seluruh staff kantor berbondong-bondong keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Begitu juga Jean, ia sedang berjalan santai ke arah Lift. Saat Terdengar beberapa teriakan dari para wanita pengagumnya. Jean yang mendengar hal itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada para wanita tadi. Jean tidak menyadari bahwa dengan perlakuannya tadi dapat membuat para wanita tersebut mati berdiri karena terpukau oleh pesonanya seorang Jean Kirschtein.

"Eh~, Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa pula para wanita itu memperhatikanku?" Gerutu Jean.

"Ya sudahlah, hari ini aku akan makan apa,Ya?" Gumam Jean.

"Se-selamat Siang Jean-san" ujar seorang wanita yang sengaja menyapa Jean.

"Oh? Selamat siang eum... Ah~ Sasha?." Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sasha itu tersenyum puas dan segera berlari kegirangan. Jean hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat satu lagi wanita yang melakukan hal tersebut.

PintuLift terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi, Jean segera memasuki Lift tersebut. Beberapa saat menunggu, ia sudah berada di lantai 1. Diruangan yang dipenuhi oleh deretan meja dan bangku itu terlihat ada beberapa staff sedang menyantap makanan mereka. Jean segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran.

Sementara itu

"Pesanan segera datang!" Teriakan melengking dari seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Apakah ini pesanan anda, Tuan?" Ujar pelayan bernama Armin itu kepada Pelanggannya.

"Tentunya.. Terimakasih" Ujar Pelanggan tersebut.

Armin tersenyum, lalu menata beberapa piring makanan itu di atas meja pelangganya.

Armin menyeka keringatnya lalu tersenyum melihat keadaan restoran tempat ia bekerja saat ini penuh oleh pelanggan. Memang jam makan siang lah waktu yang paling padat di tempay ini.

"Armin! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat urusi pelanggan yang duduk disana!" Teriakan terdengar dari salah satu pelayan yang merupakan partner kerja Armin. Armin mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah pelanggan yang sekarang duduk di pojokan itu.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" Armin menyiapkan indra pendengarannya.

"Saya-" perkataan pelanggan itu tercekat saat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Armin.

"K-k-ka Jean?!" Iris sebiru lautan itu kini membula sempurna.

"Armin?" Jean terdiam sebentar. Lebih tepatnya seperti tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ka Jean, Bicaranya nanti saja. Aku sedang bekerja." Armin berbisik di depan wajah Jean, berharap orang lain tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang hendak di pesan, Tuan?" Armin berdiri tegak kembali.

"Oh, Iya. Aku ingin memesan ini." Jean menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpampang di buku menu, lalu menatap wajah Armin sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih... Mohon di tunggu sebentar." Armin sedikit membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Jean.

Kalian pasti bertanya, ada hubungan apa Jean dan Armin?

Singkat cerita, Mereka dulunya ada di SMA yang sama. Dan apakah kalian tau? Armin dulu pernah menyukai Jean. Sampai-sampai ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jean. Tapi sayang, Jean tidak membalas perasaan Armin. Jean hanya menganggap hubunga mereka berdua sebatas Adik – Kaka. Terlebih lagi menyadari kalau mereka memiliki gender yang sama. yah, mereka berdua sejenis.. Uun~ mereka berdua pria. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Armin bisa jatuh cinta pada Jean!. karna jika dijelaskan, maka 10 chapter pun tidak akan cukup.

ok lupakan~

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Armin tidak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan Jean.

"Apakah ini pesanan anda, Tuan?" seorang pelayan memecahkan lamunan Jean. Ternyata pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya bukan lah Armin.

"Terimakasih..." lalu pelayan itu menata piring dan gelas itu di depan jean.

"Bisakah saya berbicara sebentar dengan pelayan yang bernama Armin?" Ujar Jean saat pelayan itu hendak berlalu.

"Tentu saja. Mohon tunggu sebentar." pelayan itu berlalu untuk memanggil Armin.

Seorang bertubuh mungil, berambut emas dan beriris biru sebiru lautan, berjalan perlahan ke arah Jean. Armin memang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jean. Tetapi ia tetaplah seorang Armin, ia selalu gugup jika berdekatan dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

Jean menatap lekat-lekat sosok mungil yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa,Ka?" ujar Armin gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jean yang sedari tadi tengah mencicipi makanan, tiba – tiba menatap armin dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Uhh? Aku baik-baik saja,Ka." ujar Armin dengan nada yang sedikit janggal jika di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Oh ya, Ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku tanyakan padamu." kali ini Jean terlihat serius. Armin hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Dulu, ketika kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau pergi kemana?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Armin terdiam sejenak.

Jean tetap menatap lekat-lekat mata lelaki cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Setelah itu aku pindah ke Prancis. Karena itu hari terakhirku berada di Jepang, jadi aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Kaka. Memangnya kenapa?" Armin tersenyum sangat manis. Namun Jean hanya menatap Armin dengan tatapan kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Jean. Armin yang mendengarnya tersontak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku..." Baru satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir manis Armin, saat tiba – tiba seseorang berteriak dengan suara tegas.

"ARMIN! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat kembali bekerja!" Teriakan itu sontak membuat seisi restoran mendadak hening. Armin yang mendengarnya terkesiap. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara takut, ragu, bimbang, dan ngeri, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Manager di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"I-i-ia pak " Armin menjawabnya dengan setengah berteriak sambil membungkuk cepat dan membalikan tubuhnya pada Jean.

"Kalau Kaka mau tau jawabanya, temui aku setelah toko tutup." Armin tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jean yang kini bengong.

* * *

**Carolina's restaurant**

**10 Pm o'clock**

"Christa_san, Dapurnya sudah ku bereskan, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Armin memperhatikan Master Cheff itu sambil melipat rapih celemek yang di pakainya seharian.

"Un~, Tapi tolong buangkan dulu sampah yang ada di dapur yah, Armin-chan!" Master Christa mengangguk lalu menunjuk kresek hitam yang ada di sudut dapur

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Armin mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju seonggok sampah dan membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

Malam ini begitu dingin, Armin lupa untuk mengenakan Jaket saat berangkat kerja tadi pagi, kini Armin hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana hitam panjang yang mencetak kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping itu. Siapapun tahu pakaian itu tidak akan cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Armin mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang kini terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan melempar keresek sampah itu kedalam bak sampah.

Armin sedang menepuk-nepuk tangannya ketika tiba-tiba Coat berwarna abu tua mendarat di pundaknya disusul sebuah tepukan lembut dari tangan yan cukup besar di pundaknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa dingin berpakaian seperti itu malam-malam begini?" kedatangan Jean yang tiba-tiba membuat Armin kaget setengah mati.

"kaka!, Aku pikir Kaka sudah pulang" wajah Armin kini bersemu merah.

"Bodoh, bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku menemuimu saat kau selesai kerja?" Jean berkata ketus.

"A-ah Maafkan aku, Ka." Armin menunduk sangat dalam, membuat Jean menatapnya iba.

"Ya sudah lah, sekarang mau kemana kita? Aku tak ingin membuatmu masuk angin dengan berdiri diluar terus." Jean mengatakannya sambil menyisir rambut depannya dengan jarinya. Gerakannya seperti sebuah sihir yang langsung membuat Armin terpukau, dan membuatnya tak berkedip menatap Jean

"Hey Bodoh, kenapa denganmu?, Ya sudahlah, cepat masuk!" Jean berjalan ke arah sedan hitamnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Armin

_ini benar Jean, kata-kata kasarnya, bola matanya, rambutnya, wangi tubuhnya,,_

Batin Armin.

Armin menyesap sangat dalam kerah Coat yang kini digunakannya, Jean yang sedang mengemudi hanya bisa tersenyum bias melihat kelakuan Armin.

Mobil Jean memasuki ruang parkir bawah tanah sebuah Gedung bertingkat yang setiap inchi nya di hiasi oleh lampu kerlap – kerlip yang membuat mata siapapun silau karenanya.

Jean dan Armin turun dari mobil. Jean berjalan menuju arah Lift yang kemudian ikuti Armin d belakangnya.

Di dalam lift Jean hanya memandangi Armin yang asyik memainkan Ponselnya.

Dipandangi terus seperti itu membuat armin merasa risih.

"Hei,," Armin melipat Ponsel Flipnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya -sedekat dekatnya- ke depan wajah Jean. Lalu memiringkan wajahnya. Mendapati hal seperti itu membuat Jean tercekat.

_Apa mungkin Armin seberani ini, menciumku di dalam lift ini?._

Batin Jean yang kini alisnya terangkat satu.

Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 1 Cm, sedangkan bibir mereka sudah hampir bertautan. Armin menutup matannya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Jean tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama,

_Ahh-nafasnya begitu terasa..._

Ujung bibir mereka hampir besentuhan satu sama lain,

_Uhh, ini bibir Jean, Yah?_

_Apakah aku akan berani melakukannya?_

Batin Armin berkecamuk,,

Sampai akhirnya...

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Armin saat bibirnya baru sedikit sekali menyentuh bibir Jean. Lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan membenarkan letak Coat yang kini sedikit melorot.

Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur, tapi Armin sembunyikan semua itu di balik helaian rambut berwarna emas yang kini menutupi wajahnya akibat menunduk.

_sialan kau,Armin! Berani – beraninya kau melakukan hal itu padaku!.. Lihat saja nanti!._

umpat Jean dalam hati, Jean hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah karena rasa malu. Di sisi lain pun muka Armin sudah sangat merah, sayang sekali Jean tak bisa melihatnya.

Lift terbuka di lantai 12 gedung ini. Saat pintu terbuka,keriuhan langsung terdengar menusuk kuping Armin. Kini dia ada di sebuah Bar yang sedang sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung penikmat dunia malam.

Jean membelah kerumunan yang penuh sesak itu untuk sampai di sebuah meja yang letaknya agak memojok.

Lalu memesan segelas Cocktail dan segelas Bir untuk dirinya.

"Jadi, Apa alasanmu pindah dari Jepang?" Jean membuka pembicaraan, Armin yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kini menatap Jean lurus.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya." Armin berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cihh, Jadi kau ingin merahasiakannya dariku" Jean mendecih kesal.

"A-a-no bukan begitu, Ka,,"

"Ya sudahlah, lagian ini juga bukan urusanku, Kan?" Jean mengangkat gelas Bir-nya dan menegguknya.

"Maafkan aku, Ka." Armin menatap nanar gelas Cocktail yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudah, berhentilah meminta maaf,Bodoh." Jean meletakkan gelasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku celananya.

"Maa- ups!'' Armin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hahahaha, kau masih sama seperti dulu,Bocah" Jean tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan orang di depannya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah,Ka. Aku seumuran dengan mu. Kau tau itu" Armin berkata dingin sambil menyeruput Cocktailnya

"Cihh,masa bodoh, bagiku kau adalah adik manisku," Jean menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, berusaha menggoda Armin.

"Kata-katamu terlalu klasik, Jean.." Armin merubah posisi duduknya. Menjadi duduk angkuh dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyilangkanya di atas kaki yang satunya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Armin?" Jean mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk habis Birnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menebaknya?,Kakaaa.." Armin menikmati tegukan terakhir Cocktailnya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mempunyai seorang gadis, Adikku?" Jean mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan hendak menyalakannya.

"aku tak ter..."

**DRRRD .. DRRRRDD...**

Ucapan Armin terpotong oleh Ponsel Jean yang bergetar cukup kencang.

"Maaf, aku angkat dulu sebentar" Jean berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Armin.

_siapa yang meneleponya?_

Armin berkata dalam hati.

_Ah, masa bodoh. Bukan urusanku._

Armin menebarkan pandangannya ke arah tengah ruangan itu, terlihat banyak sekali orang di dalam ruangan ini, meskipun sudah di bilang larut malam, tempat ini malah bertambah memperhatikan DJ di atas sana yang mulai memainkan musik yang berirama nge-beat. Berpuluh pasang pria - wanita mulai menari gila di tengah Dance Floor. Sedangkan Armin hanya memandangi mereka sambil memainkan Straw di gelas kosongnya.

Namun tiba – tiba seseorang mendekatinya.

"Hei, Nona, mau berdansa?" Tawar seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dan ber-iriskan hijau terang.

"Heh?" Armin mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan seorang pria Remaja seumurannya mengulurkan tangan kanan di depannya.

Kecantikan Armin membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya memahaminya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi baru kali ini Armin tidak marah saat d panggil gadis oleh orang lain.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berdansa." Armin tersenyum ke arah pria tersebut.

"Kita tak benar-benar berdansa Nona, Kau cukup menggerakkan badanmu mengikuti irama musik. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menikmati malam tempat ini, Aku tak tega melihat seorang nona cantik bulukan di sudut Bar ini.." pria tersebut tersenyum lebar..

"Ahh baiklaaah.."

Armin beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang tangan kirinya disambut oleh tangan pria tampan tersebut. Dibawanya Armin ke tengah kerumunan yang sudah sangat sesak.

Armin yang tadinya hanya mematung lambat laun meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan Sexy, Pria yang ada di sekitarnya merasa "panas" dengan atraksi Armin.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jean yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan di Ponselnya kini berdiri terpaku melihat gerakan tubuh Armin ditengah kerumunan pria-pria itu.

Namun tiba – tiba seseorang di kerumunan itu memunculkan niatan jahat untuk membuat Armin mabuk. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu setuju, dan menyuruh salah satunya pergi ke arah Bartender.

Tak lama kemudian orang itu kembali dan membawa sebuah gelas yang selanjutnya Disuguhkan gelas itu ke arah Armin.

Armin yang sudah merasa kelelahan berdansa sedari tadi, Dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari orang – orang itu.

Dan sesuatu terjadi,  
tadinya Jean hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jauh, sampai Jean melihat Armin diberikan segelas minuman. Diperhatikan gelas yang di acung – acungkan seorang pria ke arah Armin.

Dari warna dan takaran yang dituangkan kedalam gelas itu Jean tau percis minuman apa itu. _Jagermeister_, sebuah minuman berAlkohol yang meskipun terbuat dari sari tumbuhan dan berbau herbal, tapi Tak ada seorang pemula yang akan tahan dengan kadar Alkoholnya.

Gelas itu sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir Armin.

5 Cm

3 Cm

Kini hanya tersisa 1 Mm jarak antara bibir gelas dan bibir merah muda Armin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean berlari menerjang kerumunan di tengah bar itu.

Baru saja Armin akan menelan minuman itu, Ketika tiba - tiba tangan kokoh Jean menarik tangannya dan menekan lehernya kesuatu arah. Hal terakhir yang Armin ingat adalah sesosok pria yang beriris kelabu menatapnya tajam dan penuh Amarah.

_JEAN!_

Armin sontak teringat kalau dia tak ketempat ini sendirian.

Sepersedetik kemudan wajahnya kini sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Jean, tanpa ba bi bu Jean yang berniat menghisap minuman yang kini ada di mulut Armin. Dengan kasar Jean menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Armin.

Jean mendesak-desakkan lidahnya agar Armin membuka mulutnya. Dan usahanya gagal, Armin masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sehingga Armn hanya bisa diam dan mematung merasakan lidah Jean sedikit-sedikit menyapu bibirnya.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada dua sosok yang kini tengah bercumbu- setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat.

Jean sangat kesal yang mendapati Armin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Dengan gerakan sekilas, Jean menurunkan salah satu tangannya yang sedaritadi digunakan untuk mendekap Armin, ke arah selangkangan Armin.

Armin yang masih sibuk terkejut, belum menyadari tindakan Jean tersebut.

Sampai tiba-tiba Armin merasakan ada yang meremas kuat-kuat kemaluannya. Tekanan di kemaluan Armin Membuatnya sukses membuka mulutnya dan mendesah cukup keras, yang kemudian disusul dengan bibir Jean yang di desakkan semakin dalam, menyapu bersih rongga mulut Armin yang kini tengah dalam posisi berdiri lemah di dekapan Jean.

Saliva dengan campuran cairan alkohol mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Armin. Semua orang tercengang melihat adegan yang dilakukan Jean. Nafas Armin berderu kencang, menerpa wajah Jean berkali-kali, tubuh Armin kini semakin melemah, dan tak lama kemudian Armin kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi meskipun Jean tau Armin pingsan. Dia tak segera melepaskan cumbuannya. Dinikmatinya bibir mungil yang kini dalam keadaan setengah terbuka itu. lembut, hangat, basah, dan anggur. Sensasi itu lah yang Jean rasakan. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

Jean tersadar, ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi tontonan di tengah ruang Bar ini. Dengan sekali gerakan Jean mengangkat Armin. Setelah tubuh Armin di bopongnya. Jean menatap tajam pria-pria yang tadi hendak menjaili Armin.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu kekasihku, tak akan ku ampuni kalian, Dasar Bedebah!"

Jean lantas segera pergi membopong Armin tanpa memperhatikan expresi pria-pria tadi yang kini spechless di suguhi tontonan sensual yang menggoda birahi setiap yang menyaksikannya.

Namun ada satu diantaranya yang malah tersenyum licik dan bergumam sangat pelan.

"Jadi begitu yah, Kirschtein."

TBC

* * *

A/N ~

GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

BARU PERTAMA BUAT FIC, TAPI SUDAH MAEN RATE T+ LAGI..

aku gak ngerti lagi jalan otakku/ngeringkuk.

sekali lagi..

GOMENNASAI!

Dan ini merupakan fic yang udah aku perbaiki typos dan lain – lainnya. Terimakasi untuk ichikawa fue_senpai yang sudah memberi masukannya.

Selamat menikmati minna_san!

Jangan lupa RnR nya yah !

:D

Ariisa_chan


	2. Chapter 2

** Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction**

**Credit : Iyasama Hajime**

**Author : Ariisa Nakamura**

* * *

**STORY BEGIN~**

**Chapter 2 : What The...**

**...**

"Aashhh, , Sialan kepalaku!" Armin memposisikan tubuhnya untuk terduduk lalu seketika menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing teramat sangat, sehingga berhasil membuat bulir air keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sakitnya~" Namun tiba - tiba Armin yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan pusingnya, di kagetkan dengan udara dingin yang berhembus ke arah tengkuknya. Dengan malas Armin melirik ke arah datangnya udara itu.

"Ahh, _AC_.."Armin memutar kembali kepalanya ke tiba - tiba terhenyak saat dia tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

"_AC_?! Siapa yang pasang _AC_ di kamarku?!, Ini kamar siapa?"

Setelah sibuk celingukan, Armin berhasil menemukan ujung rambut berwarna coklat susu di balik sofa kulit berwarna hitam yg membelakanginya tersebut.

Armin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi semakin Armin mencoba mereka ulang semuanya,kepalanya menjadi semakin berat.

_Ok. Cukup, Kepalaku sakit._

Batin Arminyang kemudian mengesampingkan masalah itu.

Armin bangkit dari kasur besar itu, dan berniat untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Dilihat pintu di sebelah kiri kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan _Kitchen Set_ yang kecil dan agak berantakan. Armin beranjak menuju dapur itu,dengan sekali gerakan menyibakkan selimut putih tebalnya yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Lalu kemudian Armin tersadar bahwa tak ada sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"**WAAAAAAAA!**"

Armin yang kaget tak sadar bahwa teriakannya terlalu kencang di tengah malam begini, membuat seseorang yg tertidur di sofa terguling ke lantai dengan absurbnya.

"Woi, bocah sialan! Gak mikir apa jam berapa ini! Teriak-teriak seenak udel mu!" Pria berambut Coklat susu itu ternyata adalah Jean, ia masih terbalut kemeja kerjanya dengan 3 kancing terbuka, mengekspos dada bidangnya yang berkulit putih itu.

Gluph~

Armin hanya meneguk ludahnya melihat keadaan Jean yang seperti itu..

Keduanya belum menyadari situasi yang terpampang saat ini, Sehingga yang d lakukan hanya mematung dan bengong juga menganga.

Sampai akhirnya.

"**WUAAAAAAAA**!" Armin sadar Jean sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini bugil 100%, berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Dengan secepat kilat Armin menarik selimut tebal tadi dan membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jean, di hanya membuang muka dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu membuat wajahnya sangat panas.

. . Hening menyelimuti keduanya. .

"A-a-apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jean?" Armin memeluk erat selimutnya sembari terduduk di sudut kamar itu.

"Apa nya yang apa?!" Jean masih enggan menatap Armin. Hatinya sungguh berdebar akibat pemandangan tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!, lalu saat ini aku dimana?!, dimana bajuku?! Dan** APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU**?!" Armin sedikit berteriak di kalimat yang terakhir.

Sepersekian detik Jean melempar pandangannya ke arah Armin, membelalak, membuat bola matanya bulat sempurna seperti hendak keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Ka-kau tidak ingat?" Jean mendadak gagap.

Armin hanya menggeleng lemah.

Jean terlihat menghela napas panjang.

_'Kenapa dia begitu lega?'_

Bertanya dalam hati tak akan membuahkan sebuah penjelasan,Armin~

"Kau pingsan setelah meneguk minuman yang di berikan saat kau berdansa dengan para pria _Barbar_ yang brengsek itu. Aku membawamu ke Apartemenku, aku tak tau dimana rumahmu. Bajumu terkena muntahanmu, aku tak sudi kamu tidur di ranjangku dengan keadaan seperti itu, dan kumohon Armin jangan berpikiran begitu mesum. Aku tak sampai hati untuk [glup] nga-pa ngapain kamu.." Jean menelan ludah di tengah penjelasan panjangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memakaikanku pakaian?" Armin berkata sangat pelan, hampir seperti mencicit.

"Karna bajuku tak ada yang muat untukmu."

Sadarlah wahai pembaca, tubuh Jean lebih besar dari Armin.

"Kenapa tak kau pakaikan saja, paling juga kedodoran!"

bingo, Armin memang cerdas.

"Baju ku belum kering" Kini Jean memalingkan wajahnya.

"Semua pakaian mu?"

"Tidak." Jean menjawab sambil tetap membuang muka.

"Lalu?"

"Eh, iya semua.!" Mendadak Jean menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tak ada satupun?" Armin bersikukuh untuk mengintrogasi pria jangkung di depannya.

"Unn~ tidak ada." Jean kini menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana dengan jaket?."

"Tak ada juga." Jean masih enggan menatap Armin.

"Sarung atuh sarung!." Oke, sekarang Armin sudah kesal dengan tingkah laku si jangkung itu sehingga mengeluarkan kata – kata yang entah dari mana dia mempelajarinya.

"Aku tak punya." Jelaslah~ mana ada sarung di dunia Jean.

"Jean~"

"apaaa?!." Kali ini Jean sudah benar – benar memunggungi Armin.

"Jujurlah"

"Jujur apa?!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?." Armin mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Ya, dengan masih memeluk selimut tebal itu tentunya.

"Tidak ada!" Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut cepak kudanya menjadi agak berantakan.

"Jean, aku tau kamu berbohong!, Kamu benar-benar payah." Mendengar Armin mengatakan hal itu, Jean memutarkan tubuhnya 180 derajat dalam sekali gerak, lalu melongo bagaikan orang bego. wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu bagi Armin,

Lalu Jean menatap wajah Armin.

"Memangnya kau sanggup untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jean menatap lurus mata Armin.

Dan hanya ada anggukan mantap dari Armin.

"Kau tadii sangaat..."

Sebelummnyaaa~

Tubuh itu Jean letakkan perlahan di atas kasur empuk miliknyaa.

Jean merasa tangannya sangat pegal. Walau tubuh Armin kecil dan ringan, Menggendongnya dari lantai dasar ke lantai 14 sudah pasti membuat siapapun merasa tangannya seperti mau lepas dari persendiannya. Jean mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Armin." Jean memperhatikan Armin yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang milik Jean.

Surai keemasannya menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan menggiurkan. Jean berdebar tak karuan ketika pikirannya melayang kesana kemari membayangkan apa yang di inginkannya terjadi. Tapi sayang itu hanya lamunan yang tak akan kunjung nyata.

Apalagi setelah Jean menemukan photo seorang wanita di dalam dompet Armin saat mencoba mencari informasi tentang alamat rumah Armin.

Jean merasa sangat sesak saat memandangi photo itu, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa sesesak itu.

Apakah Jean cemburu?.

Apakah benar Jean cemburu pada wanita bersuraikan coklat muda dan beririskan sewarna madu yang terlihat sangat cantik menurut Jean?.

Pantas saja Armin terlihat sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi saat pertama bertemu lagi dengannya siang tadi.

Cukup lama Jean memandangi wajah Armin..

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang sangat berat di hirup Jean, lalu mendesah panjang, sangat panjang.

Pikirannya kalut, dia hanya bisa mengacak kasar rambut sewarna coklat susunya.

Sekali lagi ia mendesah,

_'Maafkan aku Armin'_

Jean hanya ingin menyampaikan sisa-sisa perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam.. Sejujurnya dari sebelum Armin mengatakan perasaannya, Jean sudah memilikinya lebih dulu. Namun ntah apa alasannya menolak Armin saat itu.

Didekatinya wajah Armin yang sedang pulas itu, dengan amat sangat lembut Jean menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Armin, Armin masih tak bergeming. Jean menghirup nafasnya sangat panjang sambil menahan posisinya, tercium wangi tubuh Armin yang lembut dan memberikan sensasi yang menenangkan.

Jean sangat enggan merubah posisinya. Dia bisa saja melahap habis Armin jika dia tak ingat bahwa Armin bukanlah miliknya. Kini yang Jean inginkan hanya menikmati detik demi detik merelakan perasaannya pergi jauh. Kedua mata Jean kini terkatup lemah.

Entah sejak kapan Jean menurunkan bibirnya menuju pipi Armin yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Masih tak bergeming. Tak puas hanya sampai pipi. Jean menurunkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Armin

"Sialan, ugh~, Bibirnya sangat lembut!"

Malaikat dan Iblis kini sedang berdebat hebat dalam benak Jean. Lama - lama mencumbui Armin membuat tubuh Jean terasa di aliri sengatan listrik dalam tegangan yang tinggi. Kini panas mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ciuman yang sebelumnya hanya berupa adegan menempelkan bibir, kini berubah menjadi lumatan - lumatan yang lembut dan terkadang agak kasar.

Jean sudah lepas kontrol, kini tangan kanannya ia letakan di leher Armin mendorongnya agar Jean bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Posisinya kini membungkuk penuh ke arah Armin. Lama sekali Jean melumat bibir Armin, hingga lupa kalau saja makhluk yang ada di dekapannya ini bisa mati jika kehabisan Oksigen.

Lama.. Sangat lamaa... Sampai akhirnya Jean berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, bibirnya masih ia biarkan menempel dengan bibir Armin.

Tanpa di sadari setitik air jatuh menimpa pipi Armin. Jean menutup matanya erat.

"Sial, Siaaaal!" Jean hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Jean merasa kesal, kesal karna mengapa hanya dia yang menikmati itu semua. Kenapa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini hanya terdiam seperti Manekin. Kenapa hanya Jean yang merasakan perasaan campur aduk ini. Kenapaa?!

Jean bangkit dengan lemahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah segera pergi dari hadapan si pirang ini, pergi kemanapun untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Jean tak ingin saat Armin terbangun, dia melihat keadaannya yang kacrut seperti itu, bisa jatuh Imagenya. Jean tersenyum kecut sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari samping ranjangnya.

Belum rampung satu langkah ia pijakan.

Jean kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang teramat sangat dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

Spontan Jean membalikkan badannya.

_Aneh... Armin masih terlelap, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya... Ahh sudahlah~_

Jean dengan perlahan melepas satu persatu jari mungil itu dan menaruh tangan Armin kembali ke atas tubuh Armin. Namun saat Jean menggenggam tangan Armin. Pelan tapi pasti dia melihat iris biru itu bercahaya. Meskipun ruangan itu masih dalam keadan remang-remang dan hanya di sinari cahaya bulan, Jean masih melihat jelas mata Armin kini terbuka, dan menatap Jean pilu. Jean speechless dalam beberapa saat. Setelah beberapa saat membisu, Jean masih belum mendengar suara Armin sedikitpun.

"Arminn, kau tak apa?." Jean mencoba merobek kesunyian yang terjadi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Armiiiin.. Jangan membuatku khawatir,Bocah" Jean mendekatkan wajahnya hendak memeriksa keadaan Armin..

Namun dengan sekali gerakan, Armin berhasil membuat Jean jatuh tersungkur ke atas tubuhnya.

Yang kini ada di depan wajah Jean bukanlah wajah Armin yang lugu dan polos.

Senyuman jahat terukir di bibir Armin yang masih basah oleh kelakuan jean tadi.

Jean merinding hebat.

Wajah Armin seperti iblis yang haus darah~

TBC

* * *

A/N~~~~~

Chapter 2 is hereeee every badeh!

Akhirnya fic ini bisa lanjut juga..

Thanks buat minna_san yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya..

Ariisa_chan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader semuaa...

Dan Ariisa_chan mohon maaf di chapter ini adegannya agak menjurus. Hhehehehe

/memenuhi asupan diri sendiri wkwkwkwk

**Balasan review nii**

Yoshino Tada : siaaaap! Ini lanjut ni :D

citrusfujo : chapter 2 nyaaa niiiii... baca lagi yaahhh

Ichikawa Fue : ariisa_chan sungguh sangat berterimakasih sama sarannya fue_senpai, arigatou gozimasu. Semoga yang chapter 2 ini gak terlalu mengecewakan fue_senpai XP

Sankyu minna_san

Jangan lupa RnR nya yaaaaa..

Ariisa_chan Desu


End file.
